1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a pedometer, and more specifically to a pedometer for establishing a walking pace.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, jogging or walking is frequently carried out so as to promote health, diet, etc. The quantitative criterion of the motion is mostly judged by the number of steps a person walks in a day. A pedometer is often employed to measure the number of steps a person walks or jogs. Ways of walking or running are studied as motion for the sake of health at present. It is insufficient as the degree of effort of motion to merely walk for the purpose of increasing the number of walking steps. This does not measure the effort or strength of the walking motion. Further, it is also inconvenient to determine the lapse of time during walking by watching a wrist watch or the like.